


not the dan

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: - Эм... Дэн. Нет, не этот Дэн. В этом мире есть и другие Дэны, - сказал Фил на лайв-шоу от 8 декабря 2016 года.Или история о том, как Фил в одиночестве отправляется на свадьбу кузена и слишком много думает о Дэне.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not the dan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8793559) by [lionkid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid). 



Фил ненавидел то, что не мог вспомнить, когда он начал думать о Дэне, как о неотъемлемой части себя. Он чувствовал, что должен быть какой-то конкретный момент в его жизни, который бы он запомнил навсегда и рассказывал бы своим – _их_ – детям. Резкое осознание, свалившееся лавиной на голову, которое стало бы важной вехой в их отношениях: «однажды я проснулся без вашего папы и неожиданно ощутил пустоту в груди, что случается, когда вы забываете о чем-то действительно важном».

Вот только как бы Фил ни старался, он все равно понятия не имел, когда Дэн стал общим знаменателем ко всей его жизни, всегда стоящий рядом – под камерами и без них. Он не мог сказать, происходило ли это постепенно, настолько медленно, что он даже не заметил, или же так было с самого начала, а Фил еще просто не осознал этого до конца.

Было странно явиться на большое мероприятие без Дэна, но Фил решает отвлечься несколькими бокалами шампанского (благо, на свадебном приеме его предостаточно) и внутренне молится о том, чтобы ему не пришлось вести неловкую светскую беседу с кем-нибудь из родственников.

К нему подходит кузен и спрашивает «Где Дэн?», не _Как ты?, Как твои дела?_ или _Нормально ли ты доехал?_ Нет, он на самом деле задает вопрос о том, где его вторая половинка. И Фил может думать лишь об одном: когда они стали одним целым, "два в одном" даже за пределами их совместных видео и игрового канала. Его семья ожидает, что Дэн всегда будет стоять рядом с ним и радушно улыбаться на каждом семейном празднике Лестеров. Их профили в Инстаграме уже и так переполнены фотографиями друг друга.

Такое количество мыслей заставляет его голову кружиться, поэтому Фил как можно безразличнее пожимает плечами и произносит с виноватой улыбкой на губах: 

\- Остался дома. Он неважно себя чувствовал, но он очень рад за вас, извинялся за то, что не смог приехать и передавал поздравления. - Его двоюродный брат выглядит удовлетворенным таким ответом, поэтому больше ничего не спрашивает.

Фил лишь краем уха слушает шум на фоне и с рассеянным видом пролистывает ленту Твиттера. Все вокруг в суматохе улаживают последние вопросы в подготовке к свадьбе – сверяют меню, готовят одежду молодоженов, но Фил не в состоянии внести свой вклад в это благое дело.

\- Вы не поверите, но я сейчас случайно встретила Дэна, пока прогуливалась, - говорит их тетушка, а мысли в голове Фила снова начинают вертеться с бешеной скоростью лишь от упоминания этого имени.

\- Дэна? – переспрашивает он. Фил не знает, для чего вообще вмешивается в диалог, но вдруг он испытывает сильнейшее желание просто поговорить о _нем_ , рассказать обо всех идиотских поступках, которые _он_ совершил на прошлой неделе, когда они снимали очередное видео…

Каждый человек в комнате поворачивается в его сторону и удивленно смотрит, а затем его родственники как по команде начинают громко смеяться.

\- Что такое? – смущенно произносит Фил. Что происходит? Он вполне уверен, что не сказал ничего неуместного, ну разве что отреагировал слишком бурно.

\- Мама имеет в виду Дэна Смита. Из Бастилии*, - объясняет двоюродный брат. Фил стонет и позорно прячется за своим телефоном. Он не сомневается, что его лицо моментально краснеет.

 _Не Дэн. Не твой Дэн. Есть и другие Дэны в этом мире,_ \- ругает он себя. Попутно задаваясь вопросом, когда именно Дэн - тот самый Дэн Хауэлл, его бойфренд и деловой партнер стал единственным Дэном в его, Фила, собственном мире.


End file.
